Brain Drain
|image = |caption = Dr. Doofenshmirtz controlling Agent P with the Deevolution-ator. |season = 2 |production = 235b |broadcast = 109 |story = Martin Olson |ws = J.G. Orrantia Kaz |directed = Jay Lender |us = October 29, 2010http://www.toonzone.net/forums/showthread.php?t=273138 |international = July 30, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin America) December 9, 2010 (Disney XD Germany) |xd = November 6, 2010 |pairedwith = "Split Personality" }} Phineas, Ferb and the gang are all sick with a cold, so they decide to make it the best "sick day" ever by creating a live television feed to their friends' homes so that they can all enjoy a day of fun together. Meanwhile, Vanessa learns from her mom, Charlene, that her dad is picking her up from a party she is going to with her punk rock boyfriend Johnny and is worried that he will embarrass her yet again. However, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is busy trying to use his "Deevolution-ator" to drain Agent P's will power so that he can control him, and things get out of hand when Dr. Doofenshmirtz picks up Vanessa at the party, and it's up to Agent P to save the day. Episode Summary Linda leaves while Phineas and Ferb are sick in bed. They both say bye to Mom. Shortly afterward, Candace comes in and asks if they are sick. Phineas optimistically replies that nothing can stop them, and coughs. Candace happily thinks about Jeremy related activities out loud, and leaves. She does not know that they have made a system with their friends. Isabella greets them with her catchphrase, and then coughs. Both Baljeet and Buford come on, and they all cough except for Buford. Phineas questions why he is not coughing. He says he is not sick, but just tired. Phineas wonders where Perry is, and everyone looks in their beds. Perry walks past Phineas and Ferb's room. He stands up and puts on a surgical mask. He walks on four legs across the door. He stands up again and puts on his fedora. He goes to his lair. Major Monogram asks why he is wearing a surgical mask. Carl gives him his thought. Perry takes it off and Major Monogram starts the briefing. He says he has done much purchase at Brain Bath & Beyond. Perry leaves in his hovercraft. The Flynn-Fletcher family van and the driveway open in half. It closes again. Perry arrives at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. He walks to a chair with an empty table. He hears Dr. Doofenshmirtz's voice but he sees no one. He swings from a rope and puts a helmet on his head. Dr. Doofenshmirtz tells Perry he can control his actions with a remote. Dr. Doofenshmirtz makes him get off of the chair and toward him. Meanwhile, back at Phineas and Ferb's room, Phineas tells the kids that they can play a game. Everyone wants to play. The first round is Buford and Isabella. Buford knocks Isabella down. She stands up and gets her sash. She ties him up and pulls, sending Buford spinning away. Vanessa is in Charlene's car. They may be talking about her dad. In a flashback, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is seen riding a tricycle with a wagon tied to it wearing a diaper and baby hat. He decides to pick Vanessa up in the wagon. The other students laugh as Vanessa goes on. Back in real life, they arrive and Vanessa greets Johnny. Charlene leaves. Back in Phineas and Ferb's room, they start their next round: Baljeet and Ferb. Baljeet complains that Ferb is the Gaming World Champion and he would easily lose. Ferb runs toward Baljeet, and Baljeet punches him. He kicks Ferb, who loses. Baljeet asks if he intentionally let him win because he didn't want to hurt his feelings. Showing a pendulum hitting the forward button, Ferb replies "No, I'd never do that". At Danville Scrap Yard, Vanessa and Johnny are at a party. Johnny has set up cameras that can record themselves, the crowd, the DJ, and the toilets. In Phineas and Ferb's room, Phineas wonders who he will fight, either Isabella or Baljeet. The next round is Phineas and Phineas. Because he is playing both of himself, they kick each other, and fall to the floor. He exclaims that he wins. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is walking Perry to Abzir's Car Parts. He makes Perry dance around. He then makes Perry slap himself. Afterwards, he makes him pick up a piece of gum from the floor and chew it. Before it gets in his mouth, he stops saying he was kidding. At the park, he calls Vanessa at the party. He says that Perry the Platypus almost ate gum from the ground. But he also told her that he will pick her up along with her Visigoth friends. She tells him that they are Goth, not Visigoth, and are Punk, not Goth. Dr. Doofenshmirtz talks to someone dressed as a Visigoth barbarian. The barbarian leaves, disappointed that he doesn't get to go to the party. Dr. Doofenshmirtz tells Vanessa something and hangs up. He returns to making Perry slap himself. Perry is pushing Dr. Doofenshmirtz in a shopping cart. They arrive at the Danville Scrap Yard. The remote's battery is low so he plugs it in. But the power was so strong that it went through the power lines to a metal pile, and then to the Flynn-Fletcher house. Instead of seeing Phineas and Buford fight, the signal is gone. Instead, the signal from one of the cameras Johnny set up shows Perry. Dr. Doofenshmirtz shows up on screen. Phineas realizes that he can control Perry's left arm with his game controller. Isabella can control his left leg. Buford can control his right arm, and starts making Perry slap himself. Ferb can control his right feet, and Baljeet can control his forward and backward movement. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is annoyed that he is not controlling him. and kicks his foot toward Perry. The kids think he is a game villain and control Perry to fight him. Buford has made Perry catch a fly and eat it. Dr. Doofenshmirtz makes fun of Perry. Possibly Isabella made him hit Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He gets scared and runs away to climb one of the scrap piles. Phineas knocks him down. Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to hit Perry with an umbrella, but Buford uses Perry's right hand to stop it. Isabella makes him jump and hits Dr. Doofenshmirtz with the umbrella. Phineas tells Ferb to kick him off. He does make Perry kick him off, which affects him to roll down the pile. Ferb blows the game controller. Perry, not being controlled by anyone, removes the helmet and throws it down, hitting the camera. They lose the signal, and everyone groans. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is rolling down the pile and gets his hand in glue. He lands onto the DJ controls. As Dr. Doofenshmirtz stands up, he puts his hands on it. The music stops and everyone is silent. Johnny asks Vanessa if he is her dad, and she replies that he isn't. Someone comments, and the crowd boos him. Perry starts to leave but he sees the crowd booing at Dr. Doofenshmirtz and feels bad for him. Perry gets his attention and Dr. Doofenshmirtz puts the mind control helmet on him, starting to scratch the disc. He starts singing a rap about a platypus controlling him. The crowd likes it, and decides that the platypus is a metaphor for the things that control them. He tells them that it is not a metaphor, in song form. He sees that Perry has left. He sees Perry, who gives him a thumbs up. Johnny tells Vanessa that his dad is cool. She responds "You're my punk boyfriend. You shouldn't think my dad is cool". She walks up to Dr. Doofenshmirtz and kisses him. Everyone cheers. Phineas and Ferb are still in their room. They see Perry come in. Phineas comments about him, and Perry chatters. Songs *''There's a Platypus Controlling Me'' End Credits Second verse of There's a Platypus Controlling Me Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? I know what we're gonna do today Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair None seen. Perry walks by Phineas and Ferb's room and wearing a surgical mask. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz's ex-wife's sports sedan! Memorable Quotes Dr. Doofenschmirtz: Perry the Platpus eat that gum off the sidewalk! (Perry picks up gum and reluctantly puts it near his mouth) Dr. Doofenschmirtz: ''Oh Perry the platypus you're really going to do it? Oh, that's so unsanitary oh I can't look ooh, ooh, ooh, I'm just kidding.'' Background Information *109th episode aired, first broadcast on Disney Channel on October 29, 2010. *Vanessa reveals that Johnny is her boyfriend. *Ferb is shown to be the World's best video-gamer. *This is the first episode where the boys are sick. *This is the second episode to limit Candace to cameo appearance. First is ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap"). *Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Baljeet were the second set of people to get sick. The first set of people are Candace and Stacy ("Put That Putter Away"). *This is one of the few episodes where Candace doesn't try to bust Phineas and Ferb. *Carl said he fears the garlic smell. Errors * Carl says he fears the garlic smell but in "Ain't No Kiddie Ride" he mentions he doesn't have nostrils * Before Vanessa says, "Dad, what are you doing?", Dr. Doofenshmirtz is not wearing the helmet, after, though, he is. Continuity * Dr. Doofenshmirtz mentions the De-Evolution-inator. ("Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation"). * This is the second time in the series that the boys make a video game ("Gaming the System"). * This is Johnny's second appearance ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"). * This is the third time that Buford is beaten by Isabella ("Got Game?", "Gaming the System"). * Third episode Isabella wears pajamas ("I Scream, You Scream", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap".) * Dr. Doofenshmirz is referred as a pharmacist again. Previously were "Run Away Runway" and "The Ballad of Badbeard" * Isabella's sickness may be considered her second indisposition after she had her tonsils removed ("I Scream, You Scream"). Allusions *'Mortal Kombat' - The game-play and the background of the stages of the video-game look similar to this fighting game, but the best allusion is when they are controling Perry, and Buford grabs an umbrella, and everyone thinks that he is going to kill Doofenshmirtz. *'Super Smash Bros. Series '- The game Phineas and Ferb are playing is very similar to the Super Smash Bros. fighting series, specially the announcer, and the 2D stages. *'Brain drain or Brain scape (Movie) (title reference)' - It refers to a Spanish movie in which 4 nerds with bad grades go to England searching love. *'Bed Bath and Beyond' -The place Brain Bath and Beyond is a allusion to the store Bed Bath and Beyond *'Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer'- When Vanessa kisses Dr. Doofenshmirtz, he responds, "She thinks I'm cool!", a reference to the line "She thinks I'm cute!" when Claryse kisses Rudolph. *'Great Wolf Lodge'- Dr. Doofenshmritz and one of Vanessa's friends mentions a place called Caribou Lodge where you can host parties. *'Mugen- '''The kids are in bed, sick (except for Buford.) and they are playing a game similar to the downloadable computer game. *'Super Mario Bros.- 'Listen to the sound the device makes when it pecks on Ferb's controller and the sound that Perry makes when he uppercuts Doofenshmirtz. It sounds very, '''VERY '''similar to the sound that Mario and Luigi make when they stomp on the Goombas. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Tyler Mann as Carl * Allison Janney as Charlene * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Logan Miller as Johnny * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * Additional Voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Danny Jacob, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Kimberly Brooks, Allison Janney, Maulik Pancholy, Bobby Gaylor, Tyler Mann, Dan Povenmire. :: '' designates a character that did not appear in this episode References }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Dr. Doofenshmirtz Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz